dow2fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Luna Wolves
Luna Wolves (Księżycowe Wilki), później znane jako Sons of Horus (Synowie Horusa), a w końcu jako Black Legion (Czarny Legion) – jedna z dostępnych armii w grze bitewnej Warhammer 40,000. Historia powstania Horus był pierwszym Patriarchą odnalezionym przez Imperatora po storpedowaniu przez bogów chaosu Projektu Patriarcha i tajemniczym zniknięciu 20 dzieci z laboratorium na Marsie. Był on wychowywany przez długi czas jako jedyny syn władcy ludzkości. Gdy dorósł objął komendę nad stworzonym w oparciu o jego matrycę genetyczną Legionem Księżycowych Wilków. Jego członków rekrutowano z położonej niedaleko Ziemi planety-kopalni o nazwie Cthonia. Pozostając w zasięgu konwencjonalnych statków kosmicznych Cthonia została skolonizowana już na samym początku ziemskiej ekspansji. Gdy na planecie wyczerpały się wszelkie surowce zdemontowano większość urządzeń górniczych pozostawiając tysiące kilometrów antycznych katakumb, pustych sztolni i rdzewiejących elektrowni. Egzystujące w nich gangi mieszkańców Cthonii wzbudziły zainteresowanie odbudowującego się ludzkiego imperium dopiero w czasie Pierwszej Fundacji. Wtedy to tysiące gangsterów wyłapano i wysłano do laboratoriów na ziemskim księżycu, gdzie przemieniono ich w Space Marines Legionu Księżycowych Wilków. Liczący 10 tys. żołnierzy Legion Horus poprowadził na Wielką Krucjatę, przez pierwsze 30 lat podbijając dla imperium setki światów. Wiele razy władca ludzkości i jego przybrany syn ratowali sobie nawzajem życia. W warownym mieście na Reillis, która odrzuciła wezwanie do poddania się, obrońcy wykorzystali sekretne tunele i zaatakowali obóz głównodowodzącego siłami imperium. Całkowicie zaskoczeni Imperator i Horus walczyli ramię w ramię dopóki Patriarcha nie został powalony na ziemię strzałem z broni plazmowej. Imperator odmówił opuszczenia pola bitwy i strzegł syna aż do przybycia posiłków. Z kolei na planecie Gorro, Horus zrewanżował się odrąbując ramię oszalałego wodza orków próbującego udusić gołymi rękami jego przybranego ojca. Wkrótce nadszedł dzień, gdy natrafiono na ślad kolejnego Patriarchy i Imperator wyruszył na poszukiwania następnego syna pozostawiając Horusowi pełne dowództwo nad Wielką Krucjatą. Patriarcha Księżycowych Wilków złożył wtedy milczące ślubowanie, że Imperator właśnie z niego będzie w przyszłości najbardziej dumny. Jako główny strateg imperium Horus wykazał się niezwykłym geniuszem militarnym. Szybko zyskał respekt i szacunek wśród marines wszystkich Legionów i swoich pozostałych braci. Obdarzony charyzmatyczną osobowością, wielką inteligencją oraz głębokim zrozumieniem psychologii społecznej zdawał się wzrokiem rozpoznawać zalety i słabości swych rozmówców. Dzięki tym talentom wiele światów zaakceptowało zwierzchnictwo imperium bez najmniejszej potrzeby użycia przemocy. Ponadto Horus zawsze chętnie przyswajał lokalne zwyczaje i rytuały starając się zyskać w ten sposób przychylność miejscowej ludności i zmniejszyć ryzyko rozwiązań siłowych. Jego upodobanie do uczestnictwa w miejscowych ceremoniach szybko stało się oficjalnie uznanym przez imperium sposobem pozyskiwania sojuszników. Legion Księżycowych Wilków był de facto osobistą gwardią Horusa i należący do niego marines w pełni podzielali poglądy swego przywódcy starając się osiągnąć perfekcję w sztuce wojennej. Księżycowe Wilki zawsze były w forpoczcie sił imperium, nigdy nie obsadzając zdobytych planet garnizonami. Black Legion (Czarny Legion) Najbardziej wszechstronnym ze wszystkich Legionów Chaosu jest Black Legion (Czarny Legion). Są w stanie wystawić każdy typ jednostki. Widok maszerujących obok siebie Berserkerów Khorne'a i Czarowników Tzeentcha pod komendą Lorda z Mark of Chaos Undivided (Znak Chaosu Niepodzielonego) nie jest niczym niezwykłym. Patriarchą legionu Księżycowych Wilków był niesławny Horus, pierwszy i największy spośród Patriarchów, późniejszy Mistrz Wojny Imperium. Jego Legion podbił niezliczone światy podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty zanim Horus zdradził Imperatora i stanął na czele brutalnej rebelii która wyniszczyła Imperium. Księżycowe Wilki są jedynym Legionem, który zmienił swą nazwę, najpierw na Synów Horusa (jako nagrodę za męstwo ich Patriarchy w trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty). A następnie po dotkliwych klęskach które dotknęły ich w związku z Herezją Horusa, a następnie z nieudaną próbą odzyskania jego ciała po przejęciu władzy przez Abaddona na Czarny Legion. Sposób walki Legion jest elastyczną jednostką, która potrafi szybko dopasować się do każdej sytuacji w jakiej się znajdzie. Został wyszkolony aby szybko i zdecydowanie wypełniać rozkazy Mistrza Wojny, dzięki czemu łańcuch dowodzenia Legionu był bardzo wydajny. Ten stan znacznie się zmienił we wczesnych latach wygnania, kiedy Legion nie miał dowódcy, lecz Abaddon uczynił bardzo dużo by przywrócić dyscyplinę, głównie poprzez strach i nieopisaną przemoc skierowaną przeciwko tym, którzy go niezadowalali. Ulubiona doktryna Horusa – „wyrywanie gardła wrogowi” przez eliminację dowództwa w szybkim ataku pozostaje uznaną taktyką. Różne Do czasu gdy władzę w Legionie przejął Abaddon zawołanie bojowe brzmiało „Za Mistrza Wojny!”. Gdy Abaddon postanowił wykorzenić wszelką pamięć o Horusie nakazał legionistom przemalować ich zbroje na czarno oraz zmienił okrzyk na „Powróciliśmy!”.